Regalo musical
by Lia-chan555
Summary: un regalo de el para ella, de algo de lo que mas le gusta-regalo de cumpleaños a ale-chan! o mejor conocida como Aleeciitah, feliz cumplee! ;3


**Hola! Este es un one-shot de Afuro x Oc, y va dedicado a…Ale-chan! Conocida como Aleeciitah! Y porque? Porque es su cumpleañosss! Asi que feliz cumple ale-chan! Y espero que en este dia maravilloso te la pases genial, dedicado a ti,por ser una persona maravillosa y sin mas el fic!**

**Regalo musical**

Los chicos del Raimon habían terminado el entrenamiento, y cierto peli rubio de ojos carmesí, guardaba sus cosas en su casillero, cuando un albino paso a saludarlo

-Hola Aphrodi- saludo el albino

-Hola Fubuki-le devolvió el saludo el peli rubio, ¿su nombre? Afuro Terumi mejor conocido como Aphrodi,

-Por cierto, sabes que día es hoy ¿no?-

-Sí, si lo sé-

-Y ¿Cuál es?- Volvió a insistir el albino

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ale-san-le respondió, y efectivamente, hoy se festejaba el cumpleaños de la chica Alejandra Ryosuke, la delantera número 6 del Raimon

-Y ¿Qué le vas a regalar?-le pregunto Shirou al chico peli rubio

-Pues…aun no lo sé-le respondió el oji carmín al chico

-Y que tal si le regalas tu declaración-dijo el chico con tono de picardía en su voz y al igual que la acompañaba una sonrisa picara, ante lo que dijo el albino, el peli rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Jajajajajaaja, pero va enserio ¿Qué le vas a regalar?-termino el albino

-Ya te dije, no lo sé-le volvió a decir

-Ya se te ocurrirá, además puedes aprovechar para declarártele-le dijo

-D-deja de decir cosas extrañas-le reclamo el peli rubio con un tono carmín en sus mejillas-Además es muy difícil-termino

-Pues no parece tan difícil-le volvió a decir

-Si para ti es fácil, para mí no-dijo el peli rubio

-Lo único que te puedo decir, es que si no se lo dices antes, alguien más lo va a hacer-le dijo

-Tienes razón, lo hare, cuando se me ocurra que regalarle-

-Mmm, conseguiré el regalo, pero tú la invitaras a salir ¿vale?-

-Está bien, trato es trato-termino el peli rubio, ambos se marcharon a clases, una vez que llegaron al salón, el oji carmín se sentó en su lugar y poso su vista en la chica de la cual se había enamorado y hoy era su cumpleaños, dirigió su vista y vio a la chica de espalas, tenia su cabello café-cobrizo escalonado hasta la mitad de la espalda y tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda.

Se paso todas las clases pensando en cómo invitarla a salir, claro para nadie era fácil, pero debía hacerlo, así que cuando sonó el timbre de salida, pudo ver como el peli plata salió del aula, tal vez a cumplir su parte del trato, y ahora era su turno, eran los últimos en salir y se acerco hacia ella, llamándola por su nombre

-Hola Ale-chan- La saludo como el inicio de su conversación

-Hola Afuro-kun-le saludo la chica girando su cabeza para verlo, y ahí pudo notar sus orbes grandes de color café y con una pequeña marca de estrella al final del ojo

-Etto, quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto sin rodeos Afuro, a lo cual la chica esbozo una sonrisa y asintió, se colgó la mochila al hombro y ambos salieron del aula, dejaron sus mochilas en sus casilleros

-Y a donde te gustaría ir?-pregunto el peli rubio

-Pues a donde tu quieras-le dijo

Afuro pensó en el lugar y se fueron ambos ahí, llegando al parque, el chico se maldijo a si mismo por no pensar en alguna otra cosa mejor para llevarla, pero al parecer, en el parque había algo así como un concierto, por lo cual desde lejos se escuchaba la música, tal vez era lo que le mejoraba llevarla a ese lugar, ya que sabía que le encantaba escuchar música, la chica parecía alegre y tarareaba la canción, el chico sonrió y la llevo a una banca, de ahí, ambos escucharon la música pacíficamente

-Gracias por invitarme a salir Afuro-kun-dijo la chica sonriéndole, lo cual hiso que Afuro se sonrojara

-eh quieres un helado?-pregunto nervioso a lo cual la chica le contesto

-Claro por qué no?-le dijo y el chico se paro, cuando pensó en el regalo de la chica, pero donde se había metido Fubuki?, fue a la heladería y mientras esperaba ambos pedidos, llego el peli plateado

-Y como te va?-dijo detrás del, lo cual hiso que Afuro se espantara

-no me espantes así Fubuki y el regalo?-

-Aquí esta-dijo entregándole una caja de color plateada con una rosa de color blanca en la parte de arriba-No lo abras todavía-dijo el chico, el peli rubio asintió y el peli plateado se fue del lugar, el chico tomo ambos helados y se marcho de ahí, llego con Alejandra a la banca y le entrego el helado.

Pasaron varios minutos conversando animadamente, una vez acabados sus helados, el chico peli rubio, sabía lo que tenia que hacer

-Eh ale-chan-

-Si?-

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo esbozando una sonrisa, a lo cual la chica formo una sonrisa en su rostro de oreja a oreja alegre por que el chico se había acordado

-Gracias Afuro-kun, pensé que no te acordarías-

-Como olvidar tu cumpleaños-dijo el chico

Ahora era el momento en el que debía confesarle lo que sentía y otorgarle su regalo

-etto A-ale-chan e q-q-querido d-decirte a-algo hace mucho t-tiempo-dijo el chico tartamudeando

-si?-

-que…y-yo te amo!-dijo el chico extremadamente sonrojado

-A-Afuro-kun-dijo sorprendida- Yo también te amo-dijo la chica sonrojada a lo cual el chico se sentía tan feliz que esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro

-Este es tu regalo-dijo ofreciéndole el regalo, la chica abrió la cajita y vio un collar de plata con una nota musical cristalina, la chica se sentía tna feliz

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dijo mientras que una lagrima caia de su mejilla, el chico la seco con sus dedos

-e-entonces te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunto el peli rubio

-Claro-dijo la chica, mientras que el chico le colocaba el collar alrededor del cuello, después de eso ambos se acercaron hasta que unieron sus labios en un dulce beso. Un regalo lo cambia todo o ¿no?

**E acabado!, se que no me quedo bien, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado especialmente tu Ale-chan! Y de nuevo Feliz cumple! :) bye bye cuídense y besoss! Dejen reviews! Que te la pases bien ale-chan ;3**


End file.
